Human elutriator monocytes can be obtained in suspension in large numbers. Their spontaneous cytotoxicity against several tumor targets has been assessed. The types of liposomes that best incorporate into human monocytes has been investigated. The ability of BRMs to incorporate into liposomes and augment human monocyte cytotoxicity is being assessed. The ultrastructural findings associated with liposome-augmented human monocyte cytotoxicity is being assessed.